


Testing It

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Teasing, established relationship (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theres something always itching inside Leon, always wanting to test it. And Fusco makes for the perfect experiment every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lionel pulled away with a grunt, dropping the neatly rolled ‘cigarette’ back onto the tray and flopping back onto the bed. The thick smoke was clogging up the tiny hotel room and Leon wouldn’t risk opening a window just yet. Stumbling back over to the desk, he placed his iPod into a bowl, turning up the speakers and setting his track list onto random.

Once he flopped back next to Lionel’s side, with a tired smile, he paid attention to the music-it wouldn’t last long, his iPod had about fifteen percent battery left. Fusco draped and arm around the smallers man’s midsection, feeling too tired to act upon the feeling’s they had shared earlier. He wasn’t surprised by the kiss Leon had planted right on his lips, he’d been seeing the ‘accountant’ on and off for the past seven months. Nor was he surprised when Leon tugged him to a high scale hotel and proceeded to get wasted off the small bag of weed he always seemed to have on him.

Everything felt nice. Weightless, like everything was made out of clouds and they were resting on nothing but old hopes and dreams.

Leon’s slow breath was slowly dulling with the music; Fusco would have to guess it was a violin and piano duet, which was surprising. He always thought the wild man would be more into rap or dubstep, but it was pleasantly surprising, learning something new about Leon.

He only noticed Leon had nodded off when he went to get up, look in the mirror and see how bad the damage was this time, but the way Leon sagged and mumbled something against his chest made him reconsider. Watching as Leon cracked open a tired brown eye, the pupil dilated incorrectly from the drug, then slowly slide it closed, letting out a deep breath and falling back into the darkness. With an irritated smirk, he heard the iPod beep three times and cut out, the room becoming silent. The only light was coming from the bathroom, lightly filtering through just as the hit on the tray snubbed itself out.

He didn’t really know when he’d fallen sleep, but he woke up around noon, the sound of shower pulling him out of the sweet dreams that would turn into viscous nightmares. He just lay there, recovering from the ill-effects from the gateway drug and taking things slow. Sitting up achingly sluggish, Lionel hissed at his backs pops and focused toward the desk where Leon’s iPod still sat in the yellow bowl. His suit from last night was tossed there, socks and all, the green tie dangling off the edge.

With a click, the bathroom door was pushed open, Leon walking out and down the hallway with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in one hand. “Oh hey,” He greeted, flashing a grin and waving the rinsed toothbrush once. Leon literally carried everything on him, didn’t he? Fusco nodded, resting hands on his knees. “There’s a towel in there for you,” the smaller man mumbled, bending over to fiddle with a small bag, shoving the toothbrush in and sighing. Lionel felt an urge, biting his inner lip and trying to tell himself to back the hell off, but Leon knew how to push buttons if he was in the mood.

Tao wasn’t a shy man, he was open with the detective, persuasive or shy in any situation, it was rather confusing. But Fusco liked that.

Dropping the standard white towel and bending right over to pull on the black hand-cuff printed boxers, Leon was testing Fusco, and he wanted to see just how good the heaver set man’s resolve was. He could feel the burn of Lionel’s eyes trailing over his lithe body, and that made him bite back a smirk, pulling up the boxers easily, making a show out of it. He heard the bed creak, the pause – he could hear Lionel debating this.

The accountant tired his best not to flinch when Fusco placed to sturdy arms on either side, pressing his crotch against Leon’s ass and growling next to his ear, “You testing me, _kid_?” Rolling his lower lips between white teeth, he arched back, rubbing against the detective with a silent whine, _god yes_.


	2. Testing it (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets the experiment he's been hoping for.

The accountant tired his best not to flinch when Fusco placed to sturdy arms on either side, pressing his crotch against Leon’s ass and growling next to his ear, “You testing me, _kid_?” Rolling his lower lip between white teeth, he arched back, rubbing against the detective with a silent whine, _god yes_.

Taking a sharp inhale, Lionel moved one hand to grip at the others hip, pressing his thumb into the taught skin and smoothing it with small circles. Leon instinctively tilted his head to the side, pressing back against the hold once more, urging the older man forth. “Testing you? Don’t know what you mean.” Was the accountants answer, half shrugged, half shivering. His tone slipped into a more constructive feature, with a whine, and a perverted slur, Leon’s taken example.

“I know what you’re doing, slut.” Lightning fast, Fusco yanked back Leon’s head by his hair, kissing the neck and tightening his fingers through the damp threads almost to the point of unbearable. The smaller man didn’t even tense up, he _loved it_ when Lionel became the true beast hidden under all those layers, loved it as the detective bit down on his soft skin, nearly breaking through the darkened flesh. Fusco’s unoccupied hand curved up the banded portion of Leon’s ribs, then down the striated edge of his spine, following the curve of his tattoo all the way to the base where it disappeared beneath the boxers. He traced his finger around the tight edge, teasing the hem and snapping it once or twice against the smooth flesh there. “Think it’s about time I showed you who you really belong to,” He breathed right next to Tao’s ear, the warmth ghosting around the curve of Leon’s ear and then washing away by his cheekbone.

“Oh really?” Leon chuckled, pressing his ass back once more and rolling his hips forward, no doubt causing friction on Fusco’s clothed member. He was bent faster over the desk than he could register; blinking as his cheek softly hit his pile of clothes, a smirk breaking out across his features. Fusco wasn’t just demanding today, he was in one of _those_ moods. “Oh!” His smirk faltered when the cop pulled down the thin boxers, a rough hand slipping between his crack to squeeze a handful of the plump flesh. “Mhh,” Heat flooded through his veins like a fast acting drug, his heartbeat speeding up and body flushing under Fusco’s touch.

“Yea, really.” Lionel snarled, pressing his fingertips against the un-stretched opening, feeling it flutter under his manipulation, watching with a small smile as Leon blushed and closed his eyes. Pushing a little harder, he wiggled the first pad of his pointer finger in; much enjoying the way Leon squirmed in need but a little bit of pain, his body confused. “You want this?” He growled again, pressing Leon flat against the desk and covering the smaller man’s body with his own, blunt fingers never ceasing their torture.

“Uhnn…” For a moment, Leon was desperately trying to fuck himself on those fingers, taking deep breathes and whining at the top of his lungs. Lionel paused, pulling his hand away to smooth over Leon’s ass, taking his time as he pressed a wet trail up the smaller man’s back. Soon Leon got a grasp on reality again; he felt Fusco’s hand slip from his greying locks and instead hook to his hip, rubbing in circles just as before. The detective bit his shoulder in prompting, playing his fingers across Leon’s growing arousal and then back around to his excited opening. “Y-Yes,” He mumbled, pressing his cheek against the jacket and making a needy sound as Lionel chuckled, _and he better not make me beg_ , Leon thought darkly.

“Good,” For a moment there was an awkward silence, Fusco’s fingers scandalously tracing across his crack and Leon’s knees shaking. Finally, after Leon was afraid the cop had lost his dangerous edge, Fusco gave him a quick slap, enticing a feral groan from the smaller man’s throat. “Lube,” Was his demanding explanation, watching as Leon quickly reached inside his suit jacket, fumbling around and pulling out a small clear bottle. “I’m not surprised, bitch.” Was the casual retort, stealing the bottle out of Leon’s weak grip and popping open the cap with one hand, the other still rubbing the glowing handprint on his dark skin.

Leon wasn’t offended by all the harsh slurs tossed at him, he knew Fusco was only joking and adding to the intense air, besides, Leon thought it was sexy. Taking a glance over his shoulder, the smaller male shifted from foot to foot, feeling the boxers around his ankles and Lionel’s slacks pressed neatly against him. The detectives gaze was focused on the bottle, watching as the clear dollop slide out onto his fingers with ease. Huffing, Leon crossed his arms and rested his forehead against them, taking a deep breath in preparation. Dropping down to place a small kiss to the area between Leon’s shoulder blades, Lionel slowly trailed his now cold fingers across Leon’s ass, taking his sweet time while making the other man quite impatient.

“Come on, Lionel.” Leon warned, biting his lip while the cop teasingly circled his fingers, refusing to give into temptation. Lifting his head and growling, the accountant pressed back. “Lionel.” The feeling of his thick fingers gently pushing against him, but never breaking the boundary, made Leon’s composure crack, “Please…” Blushing a deeper shade of crimson when Fusco’s chuckle bounced off the skin of his shoulder, the detective choosing that moment to plant a chaste kiss there, Leon hid his face with scowl. Before he had a chance to work up enough dignity to chew out the other man behind him, Fusco’s fingers finally pushed in, two at a time and non to gently, just what Tao had been waiting for. The sound that escaped him was between a moan in pleasure and a groan in pain, perfectly sweet music to Lionel’s ears.

Giving the smaller man no time, he stretched the tight channel forcefully, feeling it clench down around his generous fingers. Leon fisted the edge of his jacket; panting deeply as Fusco’s thrusted those in and out at a fast pace, bending over his back so Leon had a limited amount of space to shift about in. Within no time Leon was loudly voicing his approval, bucking back eagerly and wildly, Lionel using his other hand to secure them against the desk, keeping everything to minimum. Scissoring widely, he made sure Leon was thoroughly coated, he may be going fast, but he wanted this to be good for the both of them. Slowing down to add the third and final finger, Fusco moved his lips over the edge of the others shoulder, breaking the shuddering line as they crawled up the crook of Leon’s neck, pausing to bite here and there, leaving a visible mark he knew Leon wouldn’t be able hide with the type of suit he’d worn the night before, the thought making him grin.

All too soon the fingers were withdrawn, leaving the man empty and aching for more, so much more.

Groaning himself at the sight of his lover stretched out over the desk, two hickeys marring the skin of his neck and boxers pooled around thin ankles, Fusco unbuckled his pants. Hurriedly pulling out his arousal, not having any time to properly take off his pants or boxers, feeling to horny to waste the precious amount he had with the accountant, it was getting late and Carter may be snooping around for him. The last thing he needed was the curt women walking in on Leon bent over a desk and Fusco giving him a good working over.

Using what little lube was left in the bottle, Leon really should buy a new one if he expected a sudden run in with the detective, and Lionel coated his straining member with a generous amount. Leaning back over to whisper his warning in advance, the detective guided himself in, assuring Leon if he needed time, he’d get it. “Ready, kid?” He growled lowly right next to Leon’s ear, kissing the shell and taking the lobe into his mouth with ease, flicking over it with his tongue. Momentarily he thought about the smaller man getting them pierced, the mental image of small studs coloring the dull flesh and the times he could pull against them.

Taking a deep breath as he felt the first intrusion, Leon shifted to a more comfortable position, Fusco leaning to the side to give him some space as his thick head popped inside. Squeezing around the sensitive organ, Leon shuddered as Lionel groaned ferally next to his ear again, eyes slipping closed as he pushed back, showing his approval through work of movement. He nodded feverously, gasping as Fusco took the hint and slowly pushed in deeper, feeling the thick cock spread him deeply and fill him quickly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leon whined, taking three quick breaths to refill his lungs and warn the detective to stall his movements, the man taking the hints and pausing, both hands relocating to Leon’s slender hips to rub them calmly. His fingers worked away the tension at the base of Leon’s spine, tracing the tattoo in a soothing motion until Tao was breathing normally and rocking on his heels to test the waters. He was squeezing around Fusco in such a pleasant way, warm and tight, quivering in need and ease, stretching nicely after a few moments. “Ahh, move, damnit…” Leon barked out, bucking back once to get the other man moving.

Narrowing his eyes, Lionel tightened his grip on his lean hips, pulling out almost all the way and shoving it back in forcefully, the movement making Leon yelp in surprise, shivering all over. Letting his eyes squeeze shut, he set a brutal pace, forcing Leon to scoot up against the desk, the corner of it banging against the wall. The smaller man quickly used one hand to brace against the Victorian style wall, gasping with every rough movement, feeling Lionel to the core and only wanting more.

The detective reached forward to secure a firm hold on Leon’s hair, pulling back steadily until Leon’s back was arched and his moans were restricted to quite puffs of air, leaning forward to sink his teeth into the marred neck. Leon made a high pitched sound at this, eyes fluttering shut as he took everything Lionel had to offer. “Oh, god,” He managed to push out once the cop pulled away, feeling the mark burn vigorously, sending sparks down his spine straight to his groin. Loosening his grip, Fusco let Leon’s head hang, moving his hand down the curved arch of his spine to clasp his hip again, using it as leverage as he kept up his curt and controlled movements.

Leon clawed at the wall, dropping his head back against the desktop, the thud softened by his crumpled suit. Every time Fusco moved it would barely brush by his prostate, never fully hitting it, just teasing past it, and driving him up the wall with need. Lionel became aware of Leon’s unfulfilled desire when the smaller man pushed himself up, arms shaking as he reached behind himself to weakly grip onto Fusco’s wrist, gasping again. His fingers squeezed tightly after a second, and then the hold became soft, the detective moving his other hand to curve up and under Leon’s stomach, pulling the smaller male flush against his own body. The change in angle was just what the doctor ordered, his efforts rewarded with deep moan as Leon’s whole body shuddered, clenching tightly around his member and forcing an uncontrolled moan from the back of Fusco’s throat.

Their movements became more and more lust driven as they continued, Leon using one hand to leverage himself against the wall, the other stretched out palm flat against the desk to hold him the desired angle Fusco had forced him in. The cop’s hand sneaked lower, teasing against his lovers raised erection, still focused on keeping Leon upright, his other hand refusing to leave it’s post on Leon’s hip. His thrusts were slowed down by the new position, but they struck in deeper, bouncing off Leon’s prostate and filling the walls wider.

“ _Ah… Ah… Ah_ ,” Every time Lionel thrusted, it drove a  simple sound out of him, Leon’s mind short circuiting as he pushed back hungrily, eyes fluttering closed once more when his gland was struck. Almost as if on cue, Lionel twisted his fingers around his arousal; jerking it in time with every thrust and making Leon see stars.

The detective doubled over, panting against the sweat beading between Leon’s shoulders as the smaller man tightened up considerably, thick and white fluid landing against the desk and smearing over his hand. “Shit,” He shouted, tensing up and moving quickly, determined as Leon loosened up in his grip, body still spasming around his cock. All too soon, Lionel was lost in the clouds, his orgasm spurting warmly inside the younger man, making them both groan.

The sounds of their panting could barely be heard over their rapidly pounding hearts, the blood rushing through their ears as they dropped off cloud nine and descended back into reality.

“Whoa,” Leon wheezed, trying desperately to catch his breath, trying to focus on the sticky feeling between his thighs as some of Fusco’s release dripped over the edge. The detective tilted his head, loosening his grip in favor of giving the other man a testing kiss. Leon turned himself around, giving Fusco a confused look before breaking out into a smile and wrapping his arms around the detectives neck and gently pulling into a deeper kiss, relived by the way Lionel tilted his head and slipped heavy arms around his waist.

It really was stupid. They shouldn’t be sharing something as romantic as a kiss, sure, fucking like beasts over a desk was fine, but they shouldn’t be threading their fingers through each other’s hair, swiping their tongues together and stealing each other’s breaths. That wasn’t part of the unsaid deal. They _never_ kissed, _never_ snuggled, _never_ slept with each other for more than easy sex.

Breaking away, Leon let his gaze search into Fusco’s depths, looking for a teasing smile or an angry remark, instead only finding equal confusion and caring. “Lionel?” He questioned, feeling the detectives arms loosen and drop to his sides, looking defeated.

“Sorry… I just…” Shaking his head, the older man took a few deep breaths, looking like he was going to have a heart attack if he thought about what they just did anymore. Taking the small opportunity, Leon pushed him gently toward the bed, making Fusco sit heavily on the side, and swinging easily onto his lap, kissing up his neck.

“Don’t worry about it,” Leon murmured between kisses, pausing to place a kiss over his ear, “It’s fine, I understand.” Pushing him fully down, the man flopped to the side, curling up against Lionel’s body, resting his head against the detectives arm with a tired smile. Fusco stared up at the ceiling, not paying any attention to Leon’s presence as the other man played with the buttons still intact over the cop’s sweat stained shirt. The accountant was glad; Lionel never got to see his frown, the slight hurt in his eyes.

Both of them pondering an unspoken question.

Soon Leon slid away to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers over his naked form and sagging into the mattress to gaze over at the wall. Fusco stared at his back for a while, eyes roaming over the ink he knew was there, the bruises he’d left on the smaller man’s neck.

The bed creaked as Lionel stood up, making himself look appropriate in the hanging silence. Stepping toward the door, gruffly he offered, “I’ll pay the hotel bill,” but he received no answer. The door closed with a click, locked behind him. And as he walked down the empty hallway, Fusco brushed away shivers racing over his skin, his mind racing but strangely numb.

Leon blinked slowly, biting the inside of his lip and pulling the white covers closer to his body, breaking out into shivers as he curled up tightly. He stayed like that for a long while, thinking to himself in the screaming stillness. Grabbing a pillow, he tossed it against the door, glaring at it in childish anger before slinking back over to the restroom, showering in scalding water again.

He got dressed in dull silence, pocketing his phone, wallet and iPod before collapsing against the bed. He felt so drained.

It always felt so cold.

Not really surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shameless*

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a fellow writer I converse with!   
> Love me some Leonel.


End file.
